


Kitty´s Christmas

by NYWCgirl



Series: Soft Kitty verse [24]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humor, Soft kitty verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is still a kitten and it is almost Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty´s Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Soft Kitty verse.
> 
> Cross-posted on http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/16367.html

Peter was working on some administration at home, so he could catsit Neal. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and he had a budget meeting later that day so Mozzie promised to come over to pick up Neal and bring him to June´s.

Neal was, as most of the time when he was a kitten, playing with something shiny. He was pawing at it, back arched and tail extended. Peter hadn´t really paid attention to the toy, but as long as it enabled him to get some work done, he was OK with it.

Suddenly, tiny nails clawed their way up Peter´s leg and Neal jumped in his lap, so his head was just above the table and he would check out what was happening. He watched Peter clicking away with the mouse and he looked intrigued at the screen.

Without warning, Neal jumped on the keyboard of the laptop, pawing at the moving images on the screen, oblivious to the changes he made by hitting some keys.

 

“Neal, NO!”

 

Before Peter could remove him from the keyboard, Neal quickly jumped on the floor, happily skittering away in search of a new adventure.

 

 

* * *

 

Peter didn´t see or hear Neal anymore, so he was probably hunting spiders again. He continued to work on the presentation he had to give later that afternoon.

Once he was finished, he got up to get some coffee and cleared the table. It was then that he was attacked by Neal, who had been laying in ambush under the cupboard and was now holding on to Peter´s ankle and biting it.

It didn´t really hurt, but the attack startled Peter and he stumbled, not wanting to step on Neal.

As quick as he attacked, Neal was running away again.

Peter wondered where all this energy came from, he had to talk to El, maybe they should look for different kibble. He knew Neal had a lot of energy, but this was ridiculous. Neal as a kitten was like a miniature tornado in the house.

 

His next target… the Christmas tree. Peter had already relocated the Christmas lights higher up the tree, as Neal had been chewing on the cord, which Peter thought was not a good idea.

Neal saw a shiny ornament and started pawing at it, until it fell and shattered in a thousand pieces, scaring Neal who fell over his own paws trying to get away.

Peter quickly grabbed Neal and lifted him off the floor, but he could see a couple of droplets of blood on the floor, so Neal probably cut himself on the pieces of glass.

Peter tried to have a look at the paw, but Neal squirmed to get away.

 

“Stop moving. I need to check your paw.”

It turned out to be a very small cut in his left front paw. Peter used some anti-septic spray to disinfect the wound and then placed Neal in his bench, so he could clean up the glass. Luckily, it was one of the cheap uglier ornaments and not one of El´s favorites.

Peter was finishing cleaning everything, when a rythmique knock on the door told him Mozzie had arrived.

 

“Thanks for coming.”

“No problem, suit. Where´s Neal?”

 “In his bench, can´t you hear him? He´s been meowing since he was placed in the bench.”

Mozzie walked over to where the bench was located and looked at Neal. “OK, let´s get on our way, Neal, so Peter can go to his meeting.”

He picked up the bench and left the house, quickly making his way to the cab that was waiting.

If Peter and Mozzie had known what Neal sang…

 

“Deck the halls with

Cat nip moussies…

Fa    la

La    la

La    la

La    la

La…

Wreck the tree and blame the doggie….”

 

 

_Have a wonderful Christmas everyone…._

 

 


End file.
